Another Mary Sue parody
by ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow
Summary: A new girl tries to join the Teen Titans. Who is she? What is her past? Will the Titans get rid of her before she completely perverts the canon? Story even better than this awesome summary. Please review. Flames welcome.
1. The Sue Appears

**Um, I can't really think of a good author's note to put right here, so I'll just tell you that this takes place in between The End part III and Homecoming part I. Oh, and, as obvious as this should be, I do not own Teen Titans or any other trademarked items appearing in this fic.**

The Titans were rushing to the crime scene. Apparently, Cinderblock was attacking the mall (the third time this week) and the Titans had to stop him. They found Cinderblock destroying the mall. Robin jumped off of his bike, pulled out his staff, and was about to say a witty one-liner before he was interrupted by a girls voice.

"You're going to be doing hard time Cinderblock!" she said, then blasted him with a black beam of light, instantly defeating him. She stepped out of the shadows, allowing Robin to get a better look at her. Her body was a perfect hourglass shape, yet she somehow also had an athletic build. She was stick skinny, which made her perfect D-cup seem freakishly out of place, and she was so pale that Robin thought she was albino. Her Raven-black shirt was very low-cut, but in a totally modest way, and her completely non-revealing extra-short skirt made Starfire look like a Nun. Then Robin saw her face. She had waist-length hair that was as black as tar, but it had pink highlights that were totally natural. Her face itself was like Starfire's, but better in every way. And finally, her eyes. They were a mixture of Emerald green and Ruby red, and quite frankly, looked hideous. Pretty much, she looked like a Goth Barbie doll.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Bella Whitney Rochelle Sanasana. But my superhero name is Nightingale."

"Uh, why did you just tell us your secret identity?" Cyborg asked. However, Bella completely ignored him, instead throwing herself at Robin, suddenly breaking into tears.

"Oh Robin, I know we just met ten seconds ago, but I'm already desperately in love with you. Finally, someone who I can share my feelings with without fear of you judging me because of my past!"

Robin was desperately trying to breathe. This girl was ridiculously strong for someone so skinny. "That's nice," he gasped. "Can you stop hugging me now?"

Bella immediately let go. "Sorry she said shyly. She then turned to Starfire. "Heaven, flew, black, and yes."

Starfire looked confused. "Please, why did you say that?"

"I was answering your question 'Where did you come from? How did you get her? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?'"

Starfire was now even more confused. "But, I was not going to ask you those questions. Why did you assume that I would?"

Robin was eyeing Bella suspiciously. This felt like a serious déjà vu. "No offense, but we just met you, and we can't-"

"Oh!" Bella interrupted. "You want me to join the Teen Titans?"

Robin held out his hands defensively. "Whoa, hold on, I never-"

"Of course I'll join!" Bella squealed like an overly-obsessed fan girl.

Robin almost told her no, but then he considered the circumstance. She was obviously very powerful, and given the fact that she was very suspicious, it seemed practical to keep as close of an eye on her as possible. Robin sighed. "Alright, you can stay, but only for today." He had no idea how much he would regret saying that.

Meanwhile, in Slade's evil lair of evilness, Slade was plotting to destroy the Teen Titans. A sudden urge came upon him, one that he acted on immediately. First, he filled a mug that said 'World's Evilest Villain' with coffee. Then, he drank the coffee.

**Who is this girl? What is her past? What does Slade drinking coffee have to do with anything? Why am I asking so many questions? Remember, I won't update this story unless I get ten good reviews…who am I kidding, I'm updating this whether it gets reviewed or not.**


	2. Video Game Mania

**(Insert stupid Author's note here)**

Robin punched in the combination to the number pad, and the door of the Tower opened.

"Wow!" said Sue, er, Bella. "This place is amazing!"

"Um, this is the hallway," said Robin.

"Yes, but it's better than the slums that I used to have to sleep in," Bella said shyly. "I don't want to talk about my past."

Cyborg scratched his head. "If you don't want to talk about your past, then why did you-"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" screamed Bella.

"Dude," said Beast Boy. "Talk about anger-management issues."

At this point, Bella spontaneously dropped to her knees and started crying. Everyone cautiously backed away from her, afraid that she was psychotic. "Sorry, it's just that my mom used to tell me that, right until Dad-" she started crying again.

"Wait, didn't you just throw a temper tantrum because you DIDN'T want to talk about your past?"

Bella, however, completely ignored Cyborg, instead throwing herself at Robin (again). "You don't understand! My past was horrible! But I don't want to talk about it!"

Beast Boy pointed at her and made the 'crazy' sign with his other hand. Starfire would probably have been furious at Bella if she wasn't so confused. Robin was desperately trying to pry himself from Bella's grip. He was about to ask Raven for help when Bella suddenly let go, and immediately composed herself. "Ok, does anyone want to play video games with me?"

"Beast Boy does!" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy's eyes widened. "No way! I mean, I do, but Cyborg wants to play with you WAY more than I do." "No I don't! You do!" "Nu-uh. You do."

"JUST DECIDE!" Raven yelled.

Cyborg's eyes narrowed on Beast Boy. "She's right. We need to settle this like men."

"Yeah," agreed Beast Boy. The two squared off, both looking for weaknesses in the other's defenses. "Ready," said Beast Boy. "Set," said Cyborg. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT!" Beast Boy drew paper. Cyborg drew rock. Raven rolled her eyes. Cyborg bowed his head in defeat. "Fine," he sighed. He turned to Bella. "Looks like Beast Boy's playing with you."

"Yeah! Wait-what? NO!"

"Yeah," snickered Cyborg. "You won, so you get to play with her."

"No, I won, so I get to say who plays with her first. And I say you have to!"

Cyborg would have kept arguing had not Bella grabbed him arm and literally dragged him to the Gamestation, which was quite impressive considering that this was her first time in the tower, and no one was guiding her (in fact, Cyborg intentionally gave her several wrong directions. However, he was ignored, as usual.) She threw him on the sofa, turned on the station, and shoved a controller in his hand. Cyborg was hesitant to pick it up at first. However, he decided that the joy of absolutely crushing her outweighed his revulsion of playing with her. Bella loaded up _Super Ninja Slugs 3_, and started a match. She chose the banana slug while Cyborg chose the sea slug. Cyborg grinned evilly.

'Round one' said the announcer. 'Fight!'

Cyborg tried to use a mucus bomb, but his character didn't move. He tried to do the flying salt lunge. His character still didn't move. He tried randomly hitting buttons. Nothing happened.

'Banana slug wins'.

"What the-my controller's disconnected."

'Round two. Fight.'

"Hold on, my controller-"

'Banana slug wins.'

"I win!" screeched Bella. "But only just barely you did really well, and there were times that I thought I wouldn't make it."

"But I didn't even-"

"However, I like to be very humble in everything I do. Good game, Cyborg. I'm going to go meditate with Raven now."

Cyborg couldn't help but snicker. She was going to try and go in Raven's room? This he had to see.

Meanwhile, down in his lair Slade remembered something, a crucial detail he had almost forgotten. "Wintergreen! I'm almost out of coffee! You need to go rob the store and get me some!"

"Of course, Master Wilson."

**I'm sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger. I know all of you want to see Raven beat the crap out of Bella ("NO ONE goes in my room."-Raven) However, I'm too lazy to write it right now, so you're going to have to wait. Don't forget to flame. Oh, yeah, and I still don't own Teen Titans.**


	3. Tragic Backstory

**And I'm back! Did you guys miss me? No? Oh well, here's another chapter of that girl we all love to hate, the one of millions, Mary Sue!**

Raven was in her room, chanting her mantra over and over again. This was one of the few times when she was alone, when she actually had a moment of peace, and in a tower with three teenage boys, those moments don't come very often. This was her room, her special place to escape it all, to focus her thoughts-

"Je suis beau et parfait."

Raven's eyes snapped open. That had better not be what she thought it was. She slowly turned her head to the left, almost dreading to see what she knew was there.

"Je suis beau et parfait."

Bella. Bella was in her room, unannounced and definitely uninvited. It was all Raven could do to keep her anger in control.

"Bella, what are you doing in my room?" She said this slowly and deliberately, making sure to use small words so that Bella could understand.

"I'm meditating," said Bella, as casually as if she had been asked what her favorite color was.

"Why are you doing it in my room?" she said in an ominous hiss.

"Well, I also came to help you learn to use your emotions-"

"Get…out…of…my…room…NOW."

At this point, a black energy forced Ravens door open, and another burst of black energy literally threw Bella out of Raven's room and into the hall. Bella crashed into the wall, leaving a fair sized hole. Unfortunately, she was completely unharmed.

"Oh Raven, you lost control of your emotions again!"

Raven clenched her fist. "I was completely in control of my emotions. I know you've never been here before, so I will warn you once, and only once. NEVER come into my room. EVER." And with that, Raven slammed the door closed, leaving the annoying pest in the hall to collect her thoughts. As she didn't have very many, this didn't take long. She decided to confront Robin, and finally confess her true feelings for him, not realizing that she already had. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg watched the scene unfold from behind a corner. After Bella left to go do who-knows-what, Cyborg smugly turned to Beast Boy.

"See? I told you Raven wouldn't kill her. She has too much control for that. Now pay up."

Beast Boy scowled. "Yeah? Well you also said that Bella would wind up in a full body cast, and she didn't. That means your bet was wrong too, and I don't have to pay."

"Nice try, Grass Stain, but my bet was closer than your bet, which means I win. Now PAY UP."

Beast Boy groaned, then gave Cyborg a twenty. Darn. He had been saving that for _Super Ninja Slugs 4_.

In truth, both boys were disappointed that Bella had escaped unharmed. They wondered, if only briefly, where she had gone.

Meanwhile, Bella went straight for the gym, where she instinctively knew Robin was. She stopped only once to admire herself in a mirror for a full two minutes. Anyway, Bella opened the door to find Robin unleashing his extensive martial arts skills on a punching bag. She paused for a moment to admire him. His determined face. His muscular arms. His perfectly gelled hair. She knew before she even met him that this was the man she was destined to marry.

"Hey Robin," she said in a voice as sweet as cyanide.

Robin instinctively backed away, afraid she would have another psychotic breakdown. He tried to look and act as professional as possible while secretly looking for the nearest exit. "Uh, hey Nightingale-"

"Please, call me Bella."

Robin looked at her quizzically. "But 'Bella' is your civilian name."

"I know. I only tell it to people who I trust."

"You told us five seconds after you met us."

"I know, but I used my telepathy to find out that I really could trust you."

_She has telepathy_, thought Robin. _So I that guess that makes her a psychic. But if she's a psychic, how did she shoot that beam of light? Wait a minute. She read my mind! She freaking read my mind! Does she have no sense of privacy-_

"Oh," said Bella. "You want to know what my powers are."

_Apparently not._

"Well, I have super strength, super speed, invulnerability, super healing ,flight, shadow control, light control, teleportation, telepathy, telekinesis, control over all four elements, shapeshifting, and immortality. I'm also the best martial artist on the planet and I'm totally Kawaii!"

_Kawaii_ thought Robin. _That must be Japanese for abomination. Well, a ridiculously overpowered abomination. This girl could put Doomsday to shame!_

"I am not overpowered!" said Belle indignantly. "I can't control my powers without this invisible necklace my mom gave me. I wear it all the time so I can remember her." Tears formed on Belle's eyes, prompting Robin to take some caution steps back. She also had the power of incredible angst.

"I'm sorry," Bella choked. "It's just that I had a really hard past."

"Join the club," Robin muttered.

Bella looked up at Robin, the tears in her eyes glistening like the glitter on a toddler's art project. "I normally don't talk about my past, but I feel like I can open up to you."

Robin rolled his eyes, but knew there was no getting out of it. He sighed, and resigned himself to a long, angsty, inconceivable tale.

"My mom was an angel, but she was raped and murdered by my father, who was a demon. My father didn't care about me, so he beat me and abused me. Then he sold me as a slave to Darth Vader, who raped me and beat me too. Then he tried to kill me, but I escaped and blew up the Death Star. Then I came back to Earth during World War 2. I saw how evil the Nazis were, so I tried to kill Hitler. I don't usually like to kill people, but I knew he was evil. But Hitler captured me and raped me, but I was able to escape and kill him. I was tired, so I took a nap in a cool metal box. I woke up recently and read about you guys, and I knew I wanted to be a Titan."

Robin couldn't even begin to point out the numerous plot holes in her story. How did her mom give birth to her after she died? How did a demon rape an angel? Was it even possible for Darth Vader to rape someone? How was she getting abused so much when she had such ridiculous powers? Why did she take a nap in a refrigerator for 50 years? Robin was about to point these out when Belle immediately got over her angst and composed herself. "Alright, I'm ready for training."

Looks like we can add multiple personality disorder to her list of powers.

Meanwhile, Slade was pouring over his plans when his faithful butler gave him a suggestion. "Master Wilson, shouldn't you get some rest? You haven't slept in 27 hours."

"I don't need sleep Wintergreen. I need coffee. Now go get me some."

Wintergreen sighed. Some days he wished he had a normal employer, one who would frivolously spend their time and money on pleasure. Maybe he should look for a new boss. Who knows? Maybe Bruce Wayne needed another Butler.

**To those of you who don't know, Bella's chant, 'Je suis beau et parfait' is French for, "I am perfect and beautiful." At least, it is according to google translate. Oh, and a little question: who do you find the most annoying of the following? Justin Beiber, Jar Jar Binks, Edward Cullens, or Bella Whitney Roshelle Sanasana? Please leave your answer in the review.**


	4. Epic Battle

**Well, I tallied up the results for my question, and Bella won hands down as the most annoying character. And what's more, she'll get even more annoying in later chapters. Are you looking forward to that? Neither am I.**

Bella dragged Robin out to the training ground, hoping to show the Titans her powers. However, as it was Tuesday and training was on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, They were the only ones out there. This did not faze Bella, who immediately started running the obstacle course, in spite of the fact that Cyborg hadn't activated it yet. She blasted down three iron gates with her light, instantly destroying them. Then she picked up some rocks with her geo-kinesis and destroyed three inactive turrets. She used her super strength to pick up two combat robots, toss them in to two more robots, then destroyed the last one with a slicing shadow. Finally, she turned into a mighty dragon, and breathed an inferno across the rest of the course, reducing everything to shouldering rubble.

The destruction attracted the rest of the Titans, who came out to investigate. They froze upon seeing the carnage, not believing what they saw.

"I did it!" shrieked Bella. "I got the new record! I can't believe it!"

"You destroyed my obstacle course!" wailed Cyborg. "Do you know how many weeks I spent working on that?"

"Not to mention that it cost over one hundred thousand dollars," growled Robin. Bruce would not be pleased.

"It's okay," said Bella shyly. "I didn't think I would be able to do. But with hard work and determination,, anything is possible."

"Of course, it helps if you are powerful enough to destroy a planet," muttered Raven.

Suddenly, the alarm blared in the tower. "Titans, trouble!" said Robin.

"Let's go stop the bad guys!" squealed Bella.

"Uh, actually, we were hoping you would stay here and, uh, occupy yourself," said Robin.

"Friend Cyborg suggested that you clean friend Beastboy's room with the toothbrush," said Starfire, prompting and angry glare from Cyborg.

"Hey, I kinda like that idea," said Beastboy. Unfortunately, Bella ignored them completely, instead flying straight to the mainland. Robin sighed. She really needed to learn to listen. And be less destructive. And less angsty. And less annoying-you know, maybe he should make a list.

The Titans rushed to the mainland. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy flew, while Robin and Cyborg rode the R-Cycle and T-Car respectively. Oddly enough, they got to the scene at the same time as Bella did. Why she slowed down was anyone's guess. What they found shocked them. They had hoped to never see it again, yet here it was.

"Slade-bots," growled Robin.

Bella gasped dramatically. "Oh, no! He found me again! I tried to run away, but he is too persistant! What will I do?"

Cyborg scratched his head. "Huh?"

"Slade wants to make me his third apprentice!" wailed Bella. "I won't join him because he's evil and I'm perfect, but he refuses to take no for an answer!"

"You could have mentioned that before," muttered Robin, though he sincerely doubted that she was telling the truth. Unfortunately, Bella's drama had alerted the all forty-seven Slade-bots to their presence, and they had lost the element of surprise. "Titans, GO!" shouted Robin, and everyone jumped away just as an energy ray blasted the place where they were standing moments ago. The Titans sprung into action. Robin delivered a roundhouse kick to one Robot, and then did a back handspring to avoid a blast of energy from another. He then tosses three explosive disks at the shooter, destroying it. He whipped out his bow staff and spun around to knock off the head of a robot that tried to attack him from behind.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chanted Raven, as a semi-truck became engulfed in black energy and hurled at a group of six Slade bots, destroying them. A seventh on jumped at her and attempted to kick her, but she caught it with her energy and crushed it.

Cyborg charged two Slade bots, punching both of them then turning around and destroying three more with his sonic canon.

Starfire flew up in the air, hurling a hail of star bolts at five robots, destroying them. One climbed up a building and jumped on her back, but she grabbed its arms and threw into a lamppost as if it were a doll. She then dodged a red ray by a mere two inches, then returned fire with an eye beam.

Beastboy turned into a tiger, pouncing on one robot, then turning into a gorilla to smash another. He then turned into a monkey and jumped on the face of third one, pulling out circuitry and causing the mechanized foe to go hay-wire. However, a fourth Slade bot came up behind him, picked him up, and threw him against a wall. It then charged at Beastboy, trying to finish him off. However, Beastboy turned into a kangaroo and kicked him away, then jumped into the air and landed on three more as a brontosaurus, after which he smashed another with his tree-like tail.

Then Bella let out a beam of light and destroyed every other robot with her Kawaii powers.

"Yah! My eyes! Their burning!" screamed Beastboy.

"Augh!" yelled Robin. "Couldn't you have warned us?"

The others were still on the ground recovering from Bella's light show when she noticed one robot slipping away. Instead of simply blasting it, she decided to follow it and see if it would lead her to Slade's lair. She had no idea what to do if she actually got there, but she was pretty powerful, and she was confident that she could defeat Slade. (AN: Yeah. She really is that stupid.)

Meanwhile, Wintergreen was in the control room, commanding the robot to lure the Titans back to the lair. Slade was going to be mad at him for sending the robots to attack without his orders, but Wintergreen was concerned for Slade. Spending hours at a time scheming, staring at a computer monitor, and drinking coffee simply wasn't healthy. Slade needed some exercise, less he get rusty (if that's even possible.) So far, everything was going as planned, as the robot's sensors indicated that it was being followed.

"Wintergreen! Where are the robots?"

Wintergreen froze. Oh-no. Slade knew that the robots were gone. He had to think of a good reason, and fast. "Uh, I sent them out to steal…coffee! We were almost out."

There was a few moments of pause before Slade replied, "Very well. Just make sure they aren't followed back here."

Wintergreen gulped. "I'll try."

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter Bella will DIE! Please send suggestions on just how Slade should kill her.**


	5. Clorbag Turncoat

**Sorry it took so long to update. I promise I'll never let a wombat use my computer again.**

**Warning: the following chapter contains extreme Sue-ishness. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Bella followed the robot to an old abandoned warehouse. _This is so easy_, she thought. _After I beat Slade, Robin will finally admit his love for me and we will get married and have kids and a sequel…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the robot turned and attacked her. Bella promptly destroyed it, but was now quite sad. How would she find Slade with the robot destroyed? She sighed. She was lost and had no idea where to start looking. However, she couldn't give up. She would search the place until she found the secret entrance. But where to start? Hmm. Well, door with a giant neon sign that said "Not Slade's Secret Hideout" over it was as good a spot as any to start her search.

Meanwhile, Slade's proximity alert picked up on Bella and sent Slade a warning. He tuned in to one of the video cameras and saw someone walk through a door with a neon sign over it. Wait, why did that door have a giant sign…Wintergreen. He must have lured her back to try to get Slade 'engaged' like he had been saying for the past couple of days. Slade clenched his fist. He would deal with his Butler later. Right now he had more pressing things to worry about.

Bella soon found out that the door _was_ the entrance to Slade's secret hideout. That sign had lied to her! She just hoped the other Titans weren't fooled by it. Suddenly, she saw a chair facing away from her with a shadowy figure in it. _That must be Slade,_ she thought. She promptly sent a wave of dark energy, slicing the figures head off.

"I did it! I killed Slade! Yay! I'm so Kawaii!" Bella squealed, completely oblivious to the sparks showering from the figure's head. Slade, hidden on a walkway above Bella rolled his eye in disgust. He almost felt sorry about killing this pathetic life form. Almost.

Slade jumped down and delivered a kick that connected with Bella's neck. Amazingly, she somehow survived. In fact, she acted like she hadn't been hit at all. She turned around and sent a beam of light at Slade. He easily dodged it, but was slightly worried. _What is that?_ he wondered. Slade then came at her with a flurry of kicks and punches. Every single one of them hit vital areas, but Bella seemed unaffected. She threw a gust of wind at him, knocking him back. Slade was able to do a back flip, landing on his feet. He then pulled out his bow staff and hit her on the ankle, trying to trip her. Bella collapsed on the ground and clutched her ankle in pain.

"No!" she wailed. "How did you know that my only weakness is to be hit by titanium on my left ankle on Tuesdays?"

Slade was perplexed. That was her weakness? That was even lamer than Green Lantern's weakness, and that's saying something. However, he had to appear that he was completely in control. "I have my ways," he said cryptically.

Tears formed in Bella's eyes. "No! I won't become your apprentice! You can't make me! I love Robin to much!"

Now Slade was really perplexed. He had had a lot of people come to him begging to be his apprentice, but after his less-than-stellar record, he was planning on scrapping that idea (ok, so maybe he would accept Jericho, but that's a different story). This was the first time someone he didn't want to be his apprentice refused the offer before he even gave it. However, this girl appeared to be both powerful and stupid, a good combination for using her for his own purposes. Maybe…

"Oh, but I think you will serve me," said Slade. "You see, I have infected the Titans with a terrible disease, and I am the only one with the cure." He held up the 'cure' (a cup of coffee) teasingly. "If you want to save Robin, you must do exactly as I say."

Even more tears formed in Bella's eyes. "I don't want to be evil, but I have no choice. I will serve you…Master."

Slade raised an eyebrow. For not wanting to be his apprentice, she was really embracing it. This girl was quite odd. He shook his head and turned around. "Unfortunately, I don't have a suit for you, so-"

"I'm ready," said Bella. Slade turned around, to see Bella fully dressed in his Apprentice armor. Where had she gotten that? Slade was starting to wonder whether this was a good idea.

Meanwhile, Robin was trying to figure out where Bella had gone. Neither Cyborg nor Raven could get a lock on her. It was almost as if she wasn't real, and was just shoved into their universe by a teenage girl for no apparent reason. In a way, Robin was relieved. He was getting really annoyed by Bella, and though she was probably in a lot of trouble, he couldn't say he was sorry to see her go. Unfortunately, he would not be rid of her so easily.

"Hey Robin," he heard a teasing voice that sounded terribly familiar. He turned slowly, not wanting to see her. And there she was, on top of a building, in…Slade's apprentice outfit? She really became Slade's apprentice? How much trouble can someone get into in three minutes? There was a moment of silence before Beastboy finally broke the quiet and voiced what all the other Titans were thinking.

"Wait, what?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," muttered Cyborg.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Bella. "I've moved on, and joined Slade. Now the only thing in my way is you." She sent a wave of light at the Titans, who dodged it. A thousand questions whirled through Robin's mind. Since when was Bella so confrontational? Why exactly was she attacking them after professing how humble and perfect she was? And most importantly, what on Earth would make Slade want _her_ as an apprentice? Last he checked Slade preferred competent people. However, he had no time to dwell on these things as Bella jumped down and attacked the Titans. She sent a combination of a wave, earthquake, tornado, and flamethrower at Raven. Raven melted into the shadows, dodging the attack.

"One down, four to go," Bella said with a smirk, not realizing that she missed. Bella then sent a shadow ball at Beast boy. It knocked him into the harbor, but he turned into a shark and avoided drowning.

"Two down, three to go," said Bella, apparently believing that as she could no longer see Beast boy, he must be dead. She then picked up Cyborg with her telekinesis and slammed him into a brick wall, not realizing that his robotic body could easily survive the impact.

"Three down, two to go," she said. This was easy. She then targeted Starfire, turning into a banshee to do the job. "Die Starfire! This is for trying to steal my boyfriend!" each yell was a concussive scream. Starfire easily avoided it, and took shelter behind a building.

"Four down, one to go," said Bella, even though she hadn't even hit Starfire. She then turned to Robin and launched a flurry of amazing (*cough* sarcasm *cough*) martial art moves at Robin. Robin dodged them and tried to get in some hits of his own. Unfortunately, she healed faster than he could do damage, making his attacks practically useless. _Stupid healing factor,_ thought Robin. _Stupid super strength. Stupid super speed. Stupid multiple personality disorder. Stupid-_

Bella finally landed a kick on Robin's chest, knocking him to the ground. He rolled over to avoid a blast of light, and then tried tripping her with his foot. Unfortunately, his boots were steel toed, no titanium toed, so it did nothing. However, it turned out it wasn't necessary. Bella suddenly dropped on the ground and start crying. Robin paused, unsure what to do. Bella looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Robin," she sobbed. "I shouldn't have listened to Slade. I know you would rather die than have me serve Slade, but I was weak. I tried to save you, but I can't fight you anymore. I love you too much!" And with that, she got up and flew back to Slade's hideout.

"Huh?" Bella never made any sense. All the other Titans came up to him, relatively unharmed. "Should we follow her?" asked Raven.

Starfire's eyes and fists glowed emerald green. "Yes, we must follow her. That clorbag tried to kill Robin and then she said she loved him! She said I tried to steal Robin!"

Robin nodded. She wasn't getting away that easily. "Titans, GO!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Slade was ranting to Wintergreen. "I thought I said NOT to lead anyone back! I know you think I need to be more active, but what I really need is some time to plan. Now look at what has happened. My robots are destroyed, my hideout is compromised, and I'm out of coffee!"

Wintergreen stayed silent with his head bowed. That wasn't supposed to happen. The Titans were supposed to come to the base, not some apprentice wannabe. Suddenly, Bella flew back into the base.

"I won't serve you anymore!" she yelled. "My love for Robin is greater than my fear of you!" And with that, she started an earthquake, an inferno, and a tornado, destroying the base. Slade and Wintergreen scrambled to get out, and only barely made it. The entire base collapsed around Bella.

The Titans saw the warehouse get completely destroyed from the outside. "Wait, why did she just destroy a warehouse?" asked Beastboy.

Robin shook his head. "I dunno. Maybe she thought it was Slade's hideout. We should search the rubble after her little show has died down." A couple minutes later, the area was calm again, and the Titans searched to see if Bella had actually done anything productive, or if she had just destroyed city property. Robin was searching with a scanner when he saw Bella, conveniently exposed except for her ankle, which was pinned down by a beam. Robin was debating whether to help her or pretend he never saw her when she opened her eyes. "Robin," she said weakly. He sighed. He couldn't abandon her now that she saw him, despite his revulsion for her. He reluctantly walked over. "Uh, hey Bella. Why don't you heal yourself?"

"Titanium, ankle, Tuesday," she muttered. _Oh great,_ thought Robin. _She's also delirious._

"Ok, so what?"

Bella coughed weakly. "I know we just met today, but we have had quite a run. But in good times and bad, one thing has been constant: our love."

Robin was about to confess that he had absolutely no feelings for her, but held his tongue. Why speak ill of the dead? Suddenly, Bella had a surge of strength, and before Robin knew what was happening, she dragged him to her and kissed him deeply. She then let go and died. Robin started hacking, at which point Starfire came over.

"Robin, you are ill?"

No Starfire, I'm, _cough_, fine. Bella, on the other hand…"

"Starfire looked at Bella and tried really hard to feel sorry for her. She was, however, unable to feel sorry for that clorbag. Suddenly, Bella disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

Robin rolled his eyes. This stuff was starting to get old. He turned to Starfire. "Come on; let's go back to the tower."

Meanwhile, Slade and Wintergreen were in an alley, contemplating what to do next. Slade had his head in his hands. Today had been a disaster. Not only had his hideout been destroyed, but then the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. had tried to mug him. Of course, he easily defeated them, but still, the fact that they had even _tried_ to mug him was really bad.

"Master Wilson, would you like me to buy you some coffee?"

Slade shook his head. "No. Right now I need some beer."

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Unfortunately, we aren't done. Stay tuned.**


	6. Hope and Despair

**Yes, Bella is back. I can hear you readers screaming in agony right now. By the way, I don't own anything that appears in the following chapter. Just saying.**

Bella felt intense pain shooting through her ankle, and then relief coursed through her body. She found herself blinded by a bright light. When it faded, she was standing on a cloud. A golden gate stood in front of her, along with an old man with a piece of paper in his hands.

Bella immediately approached the man. "Hey old guy, the love of my life is still on Earth, so you either need to bring me back to life or strike him dead so I can be with him."

Saint Peter raised an eyebrow. What exactly was someone like this doing up here? "What's your name, child?"

"I'm Bella Whitney Rochelle Sanasana, and I demand to be sent back to Robbie-poo!"

Peter sighed, then yelled out, "Lucifer, this isn't funny!"

A puff of smoke appeared next to Bella, revealing a red devil complete with horns, a spiked tail, and a pitch fork. "Oh, come on, it's hysterical."

"No, it's not. Now take this Sue down to where she belongs."

The Devil sighed. There went his plan to send a Sue into heaven and driving everyone insane. He grabbed Bella's shoulder, and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. When they reappeared, there was fire everywhere, as well as several people who appeared to be in great agony. Bella wondered where they were.

"Welcome to Hell!" said Satan. "The place where abominations are tortured for an eternity. Now, let me show you where you're going to be spending the next eternity."

The Devil led Bella past the poor souls to a door that said 'Mary Sues Only'. Satan opened the door, revealing several Sues in various states of agony.

"Your type are such a big problem that we have dedicated an entire section of Hell specifically for torturing Sues."

"I am not a Sue!" screamed Bella. "I have flaws! I have self-esteem problems, and I'm clumsy!" After saying this, Bella proceeded to trip over thin air.

Satan rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say. Unfortunately, as there are multiple types of genres, we have had to devise several methods of torture, each specifically for a different genre."

Bella looked around and saw he was correct. In one cell marked 'Lord of the Rings', were several pretty girls (but not as pretty as her) chained to a wall. In front of them stood a life size poster of Legolas shirtless. The girls tried to reach him, but he was just out of reach, driving them to insanity. In another cell marked 'Harry Potter' some other girls were chained up in front of a life-sized portrait of a shirtless Draco Malfoy. One in particular, named 'Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way' was screaming about wanting to sexily slit her wrists. In yet another cell marked 'Twilight' some girls were chained to a wall in front of a picture of a Jacob, also shirtless (are you noticing a trend here?). Some other forms of torture included being forced to listen to classic music and recorded messages from there 'true love' claiming that they wished Sues would burn in Hell (these messages weren't hard to get. Apparently, most of their 'true loves' absolutely hated them.)

Bella's eyes widened. She had to get out of here fast, or else she would never see Robin again. But how? Hmm. Maybe the gate was unlocked. While Satan was busy ranting about how fun it was torturing Sues, Bella quietly flew to the gate. Against all odds, it was unlocked. She then slipped through the gates, back to the realm of mortals.

"And this is where you will be staying, in a cell with a picture of Robin shirtless…wait, where did you go?!" Satan frantically looked about, then noticed that the gate was partially opened. His eyes burned with the hate.

"STEVE! DID YOU FORGET TO LOCK THE GATE AGAIN?!"

A lesser demon came out, trembling. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, I swear."

Satan was fuming. God wouldn't let him send anybody out of Hell, so he couldn't pursue her. He then turned to Steve. "You're right, you won't let it happen again. Guards!"

Two very muscular demons came over to Steve and grabbed him by each arm. "What should we do with him?" one asked.

Satan's lip curled evilly. "Take him to…the Justin Bieber Concert!"

Steve's eyes widened as he was dragged away. "No! Not that! Anything but that! Save me! AUGH!"

Meanwhile, in Jump City, Robin and the Titans decided to order pizza to celebrate finally being rid of Bella. Cyborg was grilling steak, Beast Boy was trying to ignore the smell and focus on his tofu, Raven was reading a book that wasn't filled with angst or depression (The Art of War), Starfire was 'preparing' Silkie for the party, and Robin started playing 'Ding Dong, The Witch is Dead' on the stereos (apparently, Bella had been getting to him more than he had shown).

"Dudes!" said Beast Boy. "We should totally start playing some party games!"

Robin tilted his head. "I'm listening."

Now Beast Boy was at a loss. He wanted to play some games, but he didn't know what, considering stank ball and video games were basically out of the question. "How about, uh, Truth or Dare?"

"Please, what is this game involving these 'truths' and 'dares'?" asked Starfire.

Raven didn't even look up from her book. "Truth or Dare is a childish game which involves trying to get others to publically humiliate themselves by forcing them to answer ridiculous questions or perform moronic actions."

"Hey, come on, Raven! It's not that bad. Ok, so who wants to play?"

"I DO!" screeched an annoying voice that the Titans had hoped they would never hear again. Their reactions were quite different. Raven dropped her book in shock that Bella had survived. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran around wildly until they accidently smacked into each other. Beast Boy fell to the floor, dazed. Cyborg kept running. Starfire screamed like a little girl and cowered in a corner…oh wait, that's Robin. Starfire, on the other hand, wore a vicious scowl on her face, her hands and eyes glowing emerald green.

"Well, aren't you guys happy to see me?" asked Bella.

"Define 'happy'," muttered Raven, still shocked that she was back.

Robin, being the leader of the group, tried to compose himself, for the sake of his team. "Uh, Bella. How are you alive? You're dead. I mean, uh, you're supposed to be dead. No, wait, that's not right-"

"When I went to heaven, God said I had unfinished work here on Earth. He sent me back so I could be with you forever!"

Robin whimpered slightly. "No. No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's not true! It's not possible!"

"Search your feelings Robin. You know it's true. Now, join me, and together we will be married, husband and wife."

Fortunately, Starfire chose this moment to intervene. "You will go no further. You are a selfish, self absorbed Zarglock and you do not deserve Robin!"

Bella scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Everyone knows Robin is desperately in love with me, right Robbie-poo?"

"NO! I hate you! Get away from me!" Robin then turned and made a mad dash for the door, followed closely by Bella who was in turn followed by Starfire.

Meanwhile, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven had calmed down enough to try to figure out what to do. None of them wanted Bella in the tower, but they didn't want to resort to murder. This was proving to be quite difficult considering that she could survive death (then again, most superheroes/supervillains proved to be impervious to death as well. Just ask Jason Todd). Just when all hope seemed lost, Cyborg got a call. He turned on the screen on his arm to see who was calling. He was greeted by a fat man with long, red hair, glasses and very pale skin. The man looked like he was a reporter.

"Greetings, Teen Titans. I, Kent Clarkson, have called to help you with a problem."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Control Freak?"

The man chuckled nervously. "Me? No, I'm a reporter for the Daily News-"

"Control Freak, we know it's you. I mean come on; all you did was dress up like a reporter and put on some fake glasses. That is a really lame disguise. You never see any of the big shot heroes doing that."

Control Freak sighed. "I know, but I didn't know how else to disguise myself."

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Right. So, why are you calling us?"

"Like I said, I am calling to help with your problem. My sensors have indicated that there is an abomination in Titans Tower."

"Bella," Raven muttered.

"Oh, is she the Mary Sue that has come to torture you?"

Beast boy scratched his head. "Uh, what's a Mary Sue?"

"A Mary Sue is a character that is basically perfect, with the possible exceptions of clumsiness, a feisty temper, or idiocy. Most Sues are freakishly powerful, have an incredibly tragic back-story, are narcissist, and instantly fall in love with the hottest guy."

"Oh yeah, Bella's definitely a Mary Sue," said Raven.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "She's got all of that except for the hottest guy!"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, but I'm kinda glad she's going after Robin instead of me." ("Hey!") Cyborg then eyed Control Freak suspiciously. "So why are you helping us?"

"Because I can't stand to see the greatest superheroes of all time brought down by a pathetic self-insertion. That's my job."

"Ok," said Raven. "So, how do we stop her when she can come back from the dead?"

"Well, there are three main ways to defeat a Mary Sue. First, you point out that she is indeed a Mary Sue. Most of the time they will throw a hissy fit and rant about how she has flaws, even if it only appears one time in the entire story. Next, you logically point out why everything that happens to her is utter crap. Finally, there is the natural enemy of the Mary Sue: flames."

"Flames?!" asked Beast boy incredulously. "Dude, you mean that we could have just hit her with a flamethrower this entire time?!"

"No," said Control Freak. "A flamethrower won't work, as Sues tend to be unkillable. 'Flaming' someone is basically telling them how awful the story is and that you have read more thought-provoking books by Doctor Seuss. Flames are essentially insults."

"Wait, how do insults work on people that self-absorbed?"

"Believe it or not, the origin of Sues, also known as 'Suethors', have incredibly low self-esteem, and take insults very hard. They then cancel the Sue, freeing the universe of her."

Cyborg put his hand to his chin, deep in thought. This was so crazy it might actually work. "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Control Freak." Cyborg then shut down his screen and turned to his companions grimly. If this failed, Robin would be stuck with her forever. They had to try. Courageously, our heroes went to find Bella before it was too late.

**Several people have asked me, 'Procrastinator, how have you stayed sane while writing this?' The answer is simple: I haven't. Oh, and I promise to update as soon as I get out of this straight jacket.**


	7. Flames to the Rescue

**Well, other writers do this, so I might as well try doing an imaginary conversation with the characters. Sup, people!**

**Robin: Shut up and get on with the story.**

**Me :Ouch**

It didn't take long for our heroes to find Bella. All they had to do was follow the sound of fighting. They followed the sound to Robin's room, and found quite a surprise.

Bella was trying to seduce Robin by taking off various articles of clothing. Starfire was desperately trying to stop Bella from stripping, while Robin was curled up in a corner, whimpering and sucking his thumb. Our trio could only imagine the horrors Robin had seen before they showed up. Of course, the sight of Bella in little more than her underclothes was enough to make even the most lewd man nauseous. Suffice to say Bella's beauty was only matched by her intelligence (that is, non-existent). Beast boy, Cyborg, and Raven just stood in speechless horror for a few seconds. Finally, Cyborg spoke up.

"Yo, Bella!"

Bella completely ignored him, still struggling against Starfire. This time Beast boy tried.

"Hey Bella, over here!"

Bella still ignored them. Finally, Raven tried.

"Mary Sue," she said in her usual monotone.

The result was instant and dramatic. Bella turned to them, fury in her eyes. "I AM NOT A MARY SUE! I HAVE FLAWS! I HAVE A LOW SELF-ESTEEM ("You're kidding, right?") AND I'M CLUMSY SOMETIMES MAYBE WHEN IT'S CONVENIENT! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU ARE LIVING IN YOUR MOM'S BASEMENT WHILE I'M WRITING GOOD STORIES!" (A/N: My cap locks key has just committed suicide)

Meanwhile, Control Freak was using his remote to spy on the situation. His fist clenched in frustration. They were not versed in the art of anonymous flaming. They needed help. A sly smile formed on his face. He entered his internet chat room. "Hello, my fellow chat room chums. I need your help. The Titans are dealing with a category 9 Mary Sue."

"A category 9?" typed ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow , a particularly intelligent and good looking person. "But the only one who's every been higher was Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way!"

Control Freak shivered. "Yeah, it's that bad. The Titans are going to need our help to stop her." Cheers were typed with great vigor. Control Freak smiled evilly. "Alright, let's do this!"

Back in the Tower, the Titans were on the verge of desperation when Cyborg started getting e-mail. He skimmed through them on his screen, getting more and more hopeful as he read. "YES!" he shouted, causing the other Titans to jump. "Our salvation is here!" He then proceeded to read the e-mails.

SladeRavenFan ("Slade has fans?!")_-Bella Whitney Rochelle Sanasana... is a Mary Sue. You wanna know why? Because she's an unbelievable and fake character. Unrealistic. I mean, do you see any other Mary Sues? If you know the answer, then that's why there aren't any in the TT world of fanfiction._

_Bella, you're an abomination. You were never in TT and were never supposed to be. You were just created by an author who was dying to be in TT herself and be loved._

_Of course, no one likes you. Everyone who reads is happy when you die, happy when you're tortured. If this story was meant to be believable, then you, Bella, would a homeless druggie and prostitute._

_All the Things that Bella tried to do would never happen. Mary Sues always love the main boy, the leader, the most dominant one or good looking one _("Hey!" said Beast Boy). _Bella, you are not Bella. You're just the same as every other Mary Sue._

_You have a stupid weakness, you have too many powers, a past that's impossibly tragic yet you manage to overcome, and manage to join the good guys and be hunted by the bad._

_You're too perfect to be real. Even Mary Sues that have flaws will never have realistic flaws. A bad past isn't a flaw. A weakness is not just something that's rarely going to happen, it something people overcome. And a weakness is not being clumsy. That's a flaw, yes, but hardly one for someone of that caliber._

_So basically, Bella, you're not real. You're just a Mary Sue who shall burn in the flames. Everyone hates you, even the Titans. They never wanted you, and Robin never loved you. You never won Cyborg, helped Raven, and fell in love, or was Slade's apprentice. You cause bad things everywhere you want to go, though your intentions are unrealistically good. You're full of yourself and have a appearance full of so called desirable features, yet are as ugly as the sluts. Your past is fake and impossible, and the backstory is just unbelievable. Do yourself a favour and die. You're not a person._

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Bella, using far too many exclamation marks. "Their just jealous! It's not true!"

ElvenQueen18-_What...what IS this?! Bella has got to be one of the most Mary Sueish Mary Sues I've ever seen! Seriously, if I had a freaking Mary Sue checklist, Bella would have all the boxes ticked. Unrealistically beautiful? Check. Insanely angsty past that would give Sakura Matou a run for her money? Check. Ridiculously overpowered? Check. In love with Robin? Check. Flaws that aren't really flaws? Check._

I could go on and on, but I won't. I'll just say this: Bella, no one likes you. Not Robin, not the other Titans, and not the readers who you've subjected to this crap.

"NO! People HAVE to like me! I'm perfect!"

. -_Bella! I freaking hate you! You think you're so perfect with your long hair and freak eyes, BuT you're not! Do you hear me? NOT! Steve was such an idiot for letting you go, because you should have been tortured in HELL! I was so happy you died, but of course, you somehow manage to escape. Your stupid powers nearly blinded the Town! Not cool! You're so blinded by you're "love" for Robin, that you forgot Starfire deserves a bajillion more times than you do. Robin will never even like you. I love how you think your outfit is so not revealing. It's priceless. DIE MARY SUE! DIE!_

"My outfit is not revealing! It's just more fashionable than yours!"

Courier999-_Bella, your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!_

"Ok, that one's true, but it's still mean!"

Robin1996ify-_This is my very first flames... First of all, WHY YOU MAKE BELLA ON THE FIRST PLACE? Her perfectioness making me sick. I hate a very perfect characters... Second, ROBIN DID NOT BELONGS WITH BELLA! He belongs with Starfire! Third, Seriously, Why Bella return back ALIVE? She deserved to be rotten in hell! Darn you, Steve! Fourth, Bella should been chased by Slender Man! Fifth, Again, You should erase Bella from this fanfic! She deserve a place in the Deleted Characters list! Sorry, if some of my words hurting you(the author), but you really have to erase Bella from your fanfic! NOW! Or the world of Teen Titans fanfic will turn upside down!_("Wait, someone else brought Bella into this univserse?! WHY?! Why do you insist on torturing us?!")

LowStandardGurl-_Don't listen to the flamers.I don't think their worth your time if they don't even have the guts to log they do actually log in read their stories which I doubt are much better than yours or mine because true writers understand that not every story is going to be perfect and it takes a lot of practice to write a good ,awesome story!_

"YES! See?! I told you I'm not a Mary Sue!" Bella started ranting while the Titans were trying to figure out what idiot had posted that. Fortunately, someone else was wondering the same thing.

ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead-_Wow. I just read a pathetic review. The reviewer said "the flamers aren't worth your time if they don't have the guts to log in" How the Heeck does this reviewer have the right to say this when THEIR NOT EVEN LOGGED IN!? & that "they doubt that the flamers stories are better than yours or the idiot reviewer" How do the not see that 1: this story isn't suppose to be take seriously & 2: YOUR ASKING FOR FLAMES!_("You tell her random person on the internet I will probably never meet!")

By now Bella was on the floor, writhing in agony. Even the smallest flame would be enough to finish her now.

_Bella-_I_ don't-care-what-the-heck-her-name-is has at least fifty guns pointed at her at all times. She is over idealized, unrealistic, idiotic, annoying, distroys all plot and repect anyone had for this story and in realitity she would die within a second in the real world._  
_You serves no purpose to anything at all and is better off dead. You think your modest and innocent but you're really a self-asorbed whore. Everyone hates you and you're so oblivious you think that you must be like a princess and everyone loves you but they don't. Robin doesn't love you he doesn't even like you and he never will._  
_Also like the idiot you are you revealed your weakness so now every Tuesday beware because glarb so many angry nerds or whatever will be coming at you will titianum staffs._  
_You seriouly need a shrink. One minute you're like "I'LL NEVER BRING UP MY PAST BECAUSE IT'S TOO PAINFUL SO DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Then burst into tears 3 seconds later you're blah blah blahing about you're backstory._  
_As for the distruction of the training course you knew you could easily crush it just like an annoying NON-ORIGNAL Sue said she couldn't then give all that shit about hard work just to make yourself sound cuter and sweeter. Also miss I-think-im-americas-sweetheart! You used kawaii wrong brainiac. Steve you're a stupid moron who deserves to be a victim of hell not an intern. Bella when you died All the Titains hearts were filled with joy epically Robin. When you came back every one died in pain and horror that the hideous beast that is you was alive. But no one was in more terror than Robin. Well I hope this helps tear her in to tiny eeny pieces._

Ok, that wasn't a small one, but it did the trick. Bella shrieked, and then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. She was sent back to Hell, and this time the Gates were locked. She was tortured for the rest of eternity, and there was much rejoicing.

"YES!" shouted Beast Boy. "The Sue is gone!"

Starfire was singing joyously. "Horay! Now friend Robin will no more be trapped by that Clorbag!"

Robin was literally crying tears of joy. "The day can only improve," he said.

That's when Slade called.

**Oh yeah! Two chapters for the price of one! I guess I was feeling generous…okay, so it was because the original chapter was too long so I split it in two, but that doesn't change anything.**


	8. Drunk Dialed

**Looking back, this story has gotten more and more insane as it went. Weird. What? You say it's because I'M going insane?! Thant's crazy! By the way, do you wanna know how I got these scars?**

Robin was fuming. _Great_, he thought. _We finally get rid of Bella, and then Slade calls! Can this day get any worse?"_

He turned on the computer moniter to see Slade standing in front of it.

"-and that's how a honey badger killed Bin Ladin. Oh, hi Robin. How's my favorite ex-apprentice doing?"

Robin stared at Slade incredulously. What the heck was wrong with Slade? "Uh, Slade, are you alright?"

"Me? No, I'm *hiccup* fine! I just have an uncontrollable urge to rip you into tiny pieces and dance on your grave."

This was when Robin noticed that Slade's words were slurred, and he didn't appear very balanced. "Slade, are you drunk?"

"Maybe."

The Titans eyes went wide. They had been drunk dialed…by Slade! This was even crazier than when Mumbo turned them all into animals (or maybe not).

Robin shook in head in disbelief. He had no idea what to do. "Why are you calling us?"

"I just wanted to say hi. Have you gotten rid of that…thing that destroyed my base."

"Uh, yeah, she's gone."

Robin could have sworn Slade was grinning. "Thanks. You're the bestest traitorous student a villain could ask for. Say, how would you like to rejoin me in the dark side! It's fun, and we have cookies!"

Robin growled. "No, I am NOT turning evil."

"But you had such a good time as my apprentice! The robberies, the fights, the singing…"

Cyborg turned to Robin quizzically. "Uh, what singing?"

Robin was in a cold sweat. "I don't know what he's talking about. We never-"

"You don't remember?" interrupted Slade. "I'm hurt. Here let me refresh your memory."

A small window appeared on the screen, with Robin in the apprentice outfit on a stage. The real Robin was desperately trying to turn the power off, only to be stopped by Cyborg and Beastboy, who really wanted to see this.

"I won't do it," said the Robin on the screen.

"You have no choice," Slade said off-screen. "I must be sure that you are willing to sacrifice anything to serve me, even your dignity."

"But-"

"Sing, or I kill your friends."

Robin gritted his teeth, but went along. He ended up singing and dancing the Macarena. Cyborg and Beastboy were on the ground laughing. Raven was trying to disguise her snickers as coughs. Starfire was doing the Macarena along with the on screen Robin, while the real Robin took this opportunity to turn off the screen.

"Dude," complained Beast Boy, only to be met by an angry glare from Robin.

"First, Bella comes and tries to join us, then she attacks us, then she comes back to life, and now Slade shows this?! Can this day get any worse?!"

Cyborg barely suppressed a snicker. As cruel as it was, it simply wasn't fair to keep this video hidden from the world. This was definitely going on YouTube.

"Friend Robin, do not be upset. Foe Bella is gone, never to return again."

The Titans shivered just thinking about her. "Yeah," said Cyborg. "I hope I never see a Mary Sue again."

* * *

**Steal City**

Titans East were confronting Steamroller. Just when the battle was about to start, a pair of knives came flying out of nowhere, hitting Steamroller and somehow knocking him unconscious. The Titans turned to see a girl dress in a sexy ninja suit, , freakinshly pale skin, a perfect hourglass body, long, raven black hair going down to her butt, and emerald green eyes.

"Sup," she said. "The name's Shadow, and I wanna join you guys."

**Well, I think we've all learned a valuable lesson...Mary Sues belongs in HELL! MWAHAHAHA! Oh, and thank you to all of you people who read this work of insanity. I have no idea why you read it, but thanks.**


End file.
